House of Zontlas
The House of Zontlas is a new family that was created in the Sixth Age in retaliation to Tetnaziwyn's House of Gonzo. The house has its origins in the Gonzo and was founded by Zephon Altus Gonzo, the son of Aztarwyn and Lily Gonzo. After the Gonzo-Clough War and Second Gonzo Civil War had erupted, many broke off from the Gonzo and formed the Order of Altus, an order to restore balance that had been broken by the Gonzo and Order of Skodanov. A name for a new family had not been developed yet, however the idea of a new family was very well present in the minds of these rebels and they all had intent on creating it once the war was over. After feuding with the Gonzo, the war came to an end that forced the Order of Altus to go into hiding to avoid utter destruction from the Gonzo, causing Das Kaiserreich der Cruor to lose their war against Dargonia. During the beginning of the Order's exile, the name Zontlas was proposed and was adopted as a new family, with Zephon, his family and Xetron changing their last names accordingly. Now, the Zontlas remain in hiding to avoid destruction and focus on making the family stronger so they may take on the Gonzo again. History Recent Events Family Traits Traditions Household Members Members of the House of Zontlas by generation, including origins in the Gonzo. Generation I Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo, Husband of Lily Gonzo, father of Zephon and Akiza - Deceased Lily Gonzo, Wife of Aztarwyn, mother of Zephon and Akiza - Deceased Generation II Zephon Altus Zontlas, son of Aztarwyn and Lily, brother and husband of Akiza, father of Mikayla and Tyler - Alive Akiza Zontlas, daughter of Aztarwyn and Lily, sister and wife of Zephon, mother of Mikayla and Tyler - Alive Generation III Mikayla Zontlas, daughter of Zephon and Akiza - Alive Tyler Zontlas, son of Zephon and Akiza - Alive Played Characters Trivia *Zontlas is a combination of "Gonzo" and "Altus," in mixed order. Originally, Altuzo was a suggested name. **The name Zontlas was also suggested by role-player Faeyrin, so credit goes to her. *The layout of the infobox and page itself is heavily based off of the structure of the Le'Gaunt Family page, so credit goes to Jim for that. *With the themes of Harry Potter being present in earlier Gonzo role-plays, the family animal was a reference to Ravenclaw, as the Clough may represent Griffindor(with a Lion in place of a griffin) and the Gonzo may represent Slytherin. *The House of Zontlas doesn't specialize in any specific magic like the Gonzo does, instead it focuses on multiple forms. *Originally, the Zontlas weren't really thought of to be another family, only the Order of Altus. However, it made more sense to make it a family and was suppose to be the only splinter, however a third was added for a future role-play. Category:Families Category:Incomplete Articles Category:In-Character History Category:Aztarwynian Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Gonzo Family Category:Good Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat